Emotions
by Neko1995
Summary: EdXOC Once upon a time... Blah blah this isn't a fairytale but it has the end of one...


Emotions. OC

**Name: Alice Smith. Age: 15. Height: 4ft 5ins Gender: Female. Knee length blond hair (I know weird) Wears: Red 3/4 sleeve shirt. Black trousers with red converse.**

'...'-Thinking

"..."-Talking

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

The only sound that filled the empty space was the harsh breathing of a girl.

Then came the sirens. The computer voice was the third sound to fill that room.

"Code Red. Code Red. All units operate"

The girl looked out of her hiding place.

"Clear…" She ran to the next spot. Same again. The door then opened to show several hundred guards, and one very small boy.

"I'M NOT SMALL!"

"But brother no-one said anything…"

"But someone is thinking it"

The girl's eyes widen slightly. Then she regained her composure. Her thoughts in her head were going too fast for her to keep up. She needed a plan. And fast…

"Bother what should we do if it is a Homunculi?"

The girl knew what a Homunculi was. But she wasn't one.

"Then we fight. Search the area!"

The girl panicked. If they found her they would take her to prison. She really needed a plan now… She started to think to herself.

'Come on brain…Anytime now…Think, think!'

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Who the hell are you?"

The girl couldn't give the boy her real name…

"You can call me…Yu…ki…"

"Yuki?"

"Yeah. My name is Yuki. And yours?"

"Edward. Edward Elric."

Yuki gave him a nervous smile.

"Brother?"

"Alphonse. This is Yuki."

"She's the enemy."

"I know but…" He turned to Yuki. "You're not that bad are you?"

Yuki had her thoughts under control again.

'I only want a certain book the military have.' "No. I panicked when I heard the sirens and thought some evil guy was here so I was trying to get out…" 'They're not buying it'

"Oh. Are you okay?"

'They brought it!' "I'm fine…"

They took the girl to see Colonel Mustang. Edward knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Came the voice Yuki never wanted to hear again...

"Ah. Edward. Alphonse."

"Colonel." The boys replied in unison.

Roy's eyes narrowed at the sight of Yuki.

"Alice?"

The girl smirked. "Brother."

Both boys' jaws dropped.

Edward was the first to speak. Well try to.

"B-br-brother!"

Alice jumped from her spot by the door. With flips and somersaults landed like a cat by the window.

"I have to thank the boys' brother. Especially Blondie. I mean without them I could have never gotten this." Alice held up a key.

Roy grinned. "Bet you're after the main library. Still want that book?"

"I want to know my real parents brother. And the military seems to know a lot about them."

"You know curiosity killed the cat."

"Tell it to someone who cares." Alice jumped out the window and landed like a cat at the bottom.

"Well Edward. Looks like you have a job to do. Alphonse. Edward needs to do this task alone. You may wait in your dorm."

"Yes Colonel."

"What? Why is it only me?"

"Because she likes blondes." Edward's jaw dropped for the second time. He thought to himself. 'Why me?'

Alice was meters away from getting the book but Blondie was in her mind. She had lived most of her life without the need for emotions so had forgotten them. But Blondie had reminded her of love.

"I see I'm not too late."

"No. Your not…But I am." As soon as the words left her mouth Edward knew what she meant. The book was gone. Lost in the blaze that happened not but a few days ago. Then he realized. Roy wanted this to happen. For her to finally learn the truth.

Alice felt wetness on her cheeks. When one fell to the floor she realized that she had not lost her emotions completely but had only locked them away. And Edward had the key.

"Admit you have feelings for me Alice"

Alice turned.

"I don't ha…" Edward decided that Alice didn't need to finish her sentence. He just had his lips planted firmly on hers. When they finally decided to break for some air Edward whispered into Alice's ear and told her.

"I think I'm in love with an angel."

* * *

END!

AN: So what did you think? I should be working on my Bleach fanfic but this popped into my head and I wrote it up and hoped you liked it…


End file.
